High School Musical 2
High School Musical 2, the much-anticipated sequel of High School Musical, premiered on August 17, 2007. Plot The movie opens up with the Wildcats in Ms. Darbus's room on the eve of summer vacation. Everyone is anxious for the final school bell, except Ms. Darbus who is still teaching. Jason decides to ask Ms. Darbus about her favorite summer memory, much to the disgust of the rest of the class. Halfway through her speech, the final bell rings and the school goes chaotic. ("What Time Is It?") After celebrating, the cast talks about how they need summer jobs. Troy then talks to Gabriella and tells her that as long as the spend the summer it should be fine. He then gives her a necklace with a "T" on it as his promise to her. Sharpay after witnessing this exchange from Troy and Gabriella, asks Ryan who is East High's primo boy and girl. Ryan answers Troy and Sharpay. Sharpay then formulates a plan to steal Troy. The wildcats and Troy are at Troy's house enjoying a game when Troy's cell phone rings. He has been offered a job at Lava Springs Country Club. He accepts and manages to get Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and fellow wildcats jobs as well. Kelsi was already asked to work because the rehearsal pianist quit. Meanwhile, Sharpay and Ryan are just pulling up to Lava Springs Country Club where Sharpay is going to relax and have some "fabulous fun." ("Fabulous") Sharpay notices Troy and waves at him, Troy is too busy saying hi to Gabriella to notice. Sharpay sees Gabriella and is happy to see her. She accidentially falls in to the pool and Gabriella dives in to save her. When Sharpay askes why she is here, Gabriella states that she's her friend. Sharpay talks to Mr. Fulton who tells her that her mom allowed all the wildcats to work at Lava Springs. When her mom will not reconsider, Sharpay tells Mr. Fulton to make their jobs miserable. When Troy and all the other wildcats realize how not fun this is going to be, Troy tells them that everything will be fine. ("Work This Out") Troy invites Gabriella to have lunch with him ont the golf course, even though its off limits. Troy and Gabriella talk about how the college and the future is coming quickly. Troy expresses his worry about a college scholarship. Meanwhile, Sharpay is spying on them through binoculars and sees that Troy and Gabriella are on the golf course and tells Fulton to water the green that Troy and Gabriella is on. Troy is just about to kiss Gabriella when the sprinklers come on. Fulton notices them and gives them a warning that if this happens two more times they will be fired. After this, Sharpay tells Ryan to keep a close eye on them. The next day at work Troy and Gabriella overhear Kelsi singing and playing the piano. She tells them that the employees can enter in the talent show. Troy is hesitant but Gabriella starts singing and soon Troy joins in and agrees to sign up for the talent show. ("You Are the Music In Me") Ryan overhears how great Gabriella and Troy sounds and tells Sharpay about it. Sharpay decides that Troy would be perfect for the talent show, but without Gabriella. At work, Chad and Troy are asked to be caddies for two guests which turn out to be Sharpay's parents. Sharpay tells her dad how great Troy is in golf and basketball and that he would be perfect for the University of Albuquerque (UOA). Sharpay's dad tells Sharpay he would look into it. During the golf game, Troy inpresses Sharpay's dad with his golf expertise. Troy is then invited to join Sharpay and family to a dinner with all of the UOA board members to discuss a probability of a scholarship. During the dinner, Sharpay mentions that Troy can sing. Since he makes an excuse that he cannot sing at the moment he is forced to promise to sing with Sharpay later. Since he was at the dinner, he is late for a date with Gabriella. Gabriella is understanding, but Taylor tells her to be careful and that just because Troy is a good guy he still is a boy. Troy and Gabriella decide to go for a late night swim, but end up getting caught again. Mr. Fulton warns them that one more strike and they both will be fired. Troy tells Gabriella the next day at work that he is sorry and will make it up to her at lunch. When he is talking to Gabriella, Sharpay interupts him and tells him to see Mr. Fulton now. Mr. Fulton tells Troy that he has been promoted and will now assist with teaching golf to children. Troy gets his own locker, new clothes, and a complimentary set of clubs. Sharpay has also signed up for the class to spend time with Troy. She acts like she can not golf, but when Troy leaves to see Mr. Evans she hits the golf ball like a pro. When Troy goes to see Mr. Evans he is invited to play a 2-on-2 basketball game with the University of Alberquerque Readhawks. This causes him to miss the baseball game that he promised to play in. Ryan tags along instead. At the game, the wildcats say that they give up on being in the talent show since Troy baled on them. Gabriella says that Ryan should help them put together a routine. Chad says he is not doing it because he can't dance. Ryan is hurt and tells him that dance has some game. ("I Don't Dance") After the game Ryan and Chad find common ground when Chad realizes that Ryan can play baseball. Sharpay is practicing with Troy to a much upbeat version of "You Are the Music In Me." ("You Are the Music In Me (Sharpay Version)") During the whole rehearsal, Troy is not use to all the fireworks and effects that Sharpay has during her number. When the song is finally finished Troy claims he needs some air and takes 5. Druing the break, Troy sees the wildcats having fun dancing to a song. Sharpay hears it to and goes to spy on them. When the pratice is over and everyone leaves, Sharpay asks Ryan what he is doing. Ryan tells her that since she is doing the show with Troy instead of him that he decided to help out the wildcats. Sharpay tells him that she will win and not them. Sharpay tells Mr. Fulton that all junior employees need to work during the talent show. The next day at work Mr. Fulton gives Taylor the job of handing out flyers that state that junior employees must work during the talent show. All the wildcats are upset, but as much as Gabriella. Gabriella storms out of the room to have a word with Sharpay. When she finds Sharpay and tells her that the wildcats and her brother have worked really hard on this routine. Sharpay doesn't budge and claims that she is helping Troy. She also tells Gabriella that she is just mad because she won. Gabriella says she doesn't want to play this game, so she is quiting. Sharpay walks off with The Sharpettes. Troy who overheard, the whole thing confronts Gabriella and asks her if she really meant what she said. Gabriella says that people change. Troy explains that he was only acting this way because of the scholorship. Gabriella cannot take this so she brekas up with him and quits. ("Gotta Go My Own Way") Gabriella gives Troy the necklace back and leaves. Troy is in his room and is upset. He has a talk with his dad and admits he doesn't know who he is anymore. His dad tells him that he will always have the right answer from within. The next day, he finds out that Sharpay made all the wildcats work instead of be in the talent show and decides he is going to take control of his life not Sharpay or the scholorship. ("Bet On It") He then confronts Sharpay and tells her that he is not singing with her in the talent show because of how she treated his friends and he asked for his old job back and has to work, causing Sharpay to burst into tears. When he walks back in the kitchen to work, he and Chad reconcile. Ryan talks to Sharpay and tells her that he is not going to sing with her either. Sharpay bursts into tears and falls apart. Ryan then goes in the kitchen and tells Troy that he should sing with his sister because he does not want to see her be humiliated. Troy tells Sharpay that he will only sing with her if the wildcats can sing in the talent show. Sharpay agrees relunctanly. Troy goes back in the kitchen and tells the wildcats that the show is back on. Ryan tells Troy that his sister wanted him to learn a new song. Troy learns the new song and then asks Sharpay why she made him learn it. Sharpay says she didn't learn a new song and Ryan responds, "Exactly." Troy goes out on stage and starts singing. Gabriella chimes in to a much suprised Troy. Troy cannot see her but keeps singing. Gabriella shows herself (it is never explained why, but there is a scene never-before seen where Taylor convinces Gabriella to go back to Troy) and they sing a wonderful duet. ("Everyday") The wildcats join in with the last chorus. Mr. Fulton goes on stage to announce the winner and Sharpay steals the mike and announces that Ryan won. Later that night, the whole cast goes out on the golf course to enjoy a night under the stars. Troy and Gabriella share a kiss while fireworks and sprinklers go off. The last day of work has arrived. The pool is closed off for a staff party. The whole cast is happy because now summer can actually begin. ("All For One") Cast Main *Zac Efron as Troy Bolton *Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez *Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans *Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans *Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth *Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie *Mark L. Taylor as Mr. Fulton *Bart Johnson as Coach Bolton *Robert Curtis Brown as Mr. Evans Supporting *Jessica Tuck as Mrs. Evans *Alyson Reed as Ms. Darbus *Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor *Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross *Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielson *Kaycee Stroh as Martha Cox *Tanya Chisholm as Jackie *Miley Cyrus as Girl at Pool *Leslie Wing as Mrs. Bolton Song List "What Time Is It?" - Cast "Fabulous" - Sharpay and Ryan Evans with the Sharpettes "Work This Out"- Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielsen, Zeke Baylor, Martha Cox & Jason Cross "You Are the Music In Me" - Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez with Kelsi Nielson "I Don't Dance" - Chad Danforth and Ryan Evans "You Are the Music In Me (Sharpay Version)" - Sharpay Evans with Troy Bolton & the Sharpettes "Gotta Go My Own Way" - Gabriella Montez with Troy Bolton "Bet On It" - Troy Bolton "Everyday" - Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez with the Cast "All For One" - Cast "Humuhumunukunukua'Pua'A" - Ryan Evans & Sharpay Evans Versions Apart from the orginial version, other versions of High School Musical 2 have been aired. *'Sing-Along' - August 19, 2007 A karoke-style version allowed viewers to sing along to all the songs while watching the movie. *'Dance-Along' - September 8, 2007 The cast showed the moves to the two songs "All For One" and "What Time Is It?" during commercial breaks of High School Musical 2. *'Pop-Up' - November 23, 2007 Throughout the movie, trivia about High School Musical 2 was shown in pop-ups. *'Around the World' - January 18, 2008 During commerical breaks, the cast will be shown at the London premiere of High School Musical 2. Music videos of High School Musical 2 songs from around the world will also be aired. *'Covert Ops M.U.S.E.S'* - May 2008 an High School Musical Hercules Muses Crossover summer combat musical feature songs like Zero To Hero ( Troy's Theme ) Zero To Hero (Reprise) I Won't Say (I'm In Love) & A Star Is Born From Hercules Soundtrack The soundtrack to the movie was availabe on August 14, 3 days before the actual movie. This soundtrack also inculded a never-before heard of song, "Humuhumunukunukua'Pua'A" sung by Sharpay and Ryan. Promotions Premiere Weekend The whole cast hosted the High School Musical 2 premiere weekend at Kenny Ortega's house. *Friday, August 17 was the world televison premiere. *Saturday, August 18 was Wildcat Chat. The cast answered questions sent in from fans. Also, the Play Your Part poll results were announced. In Play Your Part, fans voted for what they would like to see in the movie. *Sunday, August 19 the sing-along was aired. Fans could sing along to the movie in karaoke-style subtitles. The Road to High School Musical 2 Disney Channel started a mini-series called The Road to High School Musical 2. This mini-series included interviews from the cast and trivia about the movie. Countdown From August 4, 2007 to August 16, 2007, Disney Channel started a countdown of when High School Musical 2 would premere. The commerical started with a dance scene from the song "What Time Is It?" and then a different cast member each day stated how many days were left. Extended Edition High School Musical 2: The Extended Edition was released to Disney DVD on December 11, 2007. It featured a deleted musical number entitled "Humuhumunukunukuapua'a". Music Videos *'"What Time Is It?"' was the first music video to be realeased from High School Musical 2. The song is about how everyone will enjoy their summer vacation. *'"You Are the Music In Me"' was the second music video to be realeased from High School Musical 2. This song is about how Troy and Gabriella have a special connection through music. *'"I Don't Dance"' from High School Musical 2 was the third music video to be realeased. This song is a rival song between Ryan and Chad. Ryan is trying to prove to Chad that dancing is as easy as baseball and other sports. Behind the Scenes *Miley Cyrus had a cameo appearance in the movie during "All For One" because she won a section of the High School Musical 2 poll that was set up prior to filming. *Kenny Ortega's dog, Manly, plays Sharpay's dog Boi in the movie. *Lucas Grabeel had to have knee surgery before shooting. He danced with knee and back braces on. *Monique Coleman could not swim prior to the film and had to have swimming lessons because of a scene where her character jumps into a pool. She also requested that Corbin Bleu jump in with her. This scene was cut from the actual movie. *In What Time Is It? the rollar coaster move was inspired by a massage line the cast and crew made. *Troy was supposedly supposed to have a sister named Danielle Bolton who was to become Ryan's love interest and she and Ryan were going to sing a more exotic version of Humuhumunukunukua'Pua'A. This is overrated!